Sister Love
by CANTFINDMEEEE
Summary: After years of seperation, Kayle reunites with her sister by chance. The two meet and Kayle decides to take her in.
1. Chapter 1

"That's it swing like you mean it!" Kayle ordered her students. She had been training a new batch of soon to be summoners. She blew her whistle. "Alright that's enough for today. Go back to the lockers and head home." All her students lined up, bowed, and saluted her goodbye.

The boys chattered in the locker room. "Kayle is a really great teacher huh. She's so hard working." They all agreed. "She seems so pure. Yet gorgeous, young, strong, and smart." Kayle students admired her very much which is what kept them working hard at becoming a champion like her one day.

Kayle was sitting at her desk in the locker rooms recording her students' performance. "I hope they'll grow up to be like me some day." She smiled. As the ladies changed they all stared at Kayle through the window in the office. "That clear face, big breasts, slender body! Ugh I'm so jealous of her!" The girls would often demean themselves most every day as the perfect girl stood before them. "Just you wait Kayle. When I get older I'm gonna be ten times more beautiful than you!" The girls' goal was slightly different than the boys' were, but nonetheless it helped all of them grow stronger.

"Here's your paycheck Kayle!" The principal handed her a check. "Thanks." She was a little disappointed with her pay when she works so hard, but she couldn't complain. "I just want to remind you that you're doing a tremendous help to the academy Kayle." She imitated a flattered look and thanked the principal again.

"I get this much after I sweat my ass off. Jeez." She shoved the check into her purse and headed home.

It was late at night by the time Kayle was nearing her apartment complex.

"Ay lady wanna have some fun tonight?" A raven-haired prostitute offered herself to Kayle. She immediately waved her off. "No thanks I-." She froze as she took a look at the prostitute's face.

"Morg?" She turned her body to face parallel to hers'. "Kayle!" Morgana rushed to hug her sister. It took Kayle to process that it was her sister and she returned a hug.

"It's been so long Kay how've you been?" The two let go and stood face to face. "Well I'm a teacher now." Morgana smiled. "That's so great! You look good." Kayle blushed. "So what happened to you Morg?" She giggled.

"Well things haven't been going smoothly on my end." She itched the back of her head and made a fake smile. "I had to resort to you know, this just to make end meet." Kayle's smile faded. She felt bad for her sister. So much she felt as if she had abandoned her when she first left the house.

"Why don't you stay at my place for a little bit." Morgana's eyes lit up like Leona's shield. "That's a great idea! Then I can find a better job than…" She tugged at her skimpy clothes. "Than this." The reunited sisters walked together until they finally got inside Kayle's apartment.

"Don't mind the clutter. Just move some stuff and take a seat." Morgana was in slight awe of the mess that was Kayle's apartment. "How do you keep track of your stuff?" She asked as she moved a pile of boxers out of the way. _Does she only wear boxers? Where are the cute lace panties?_ She took her seat.

"All my stuff is kind of just laid out. It's not that hard to find what I need." She said as she put some left over spaghetti into the microwave. "You okay with spaghetti?" Kayle asked. Morgana sifted through a pile of clothes still searching for Kayle's panty treasure. "Morg?" Her body snapped back into a sitting position.

"Yeah… yeah. That's good." Kayle got a little suspicious. The microwave beeped and she pulled out the steaming pasta onto the table. "Thank you for the meal!" Morgana dug in with Kayle and the two enjoyed their meal for the first time in years.

"You know when I left the house, I wanted to become a baker." Kayle giggled as she held her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing her food out. "What? I'm serious!" Morgana yelled as she laughed alongside her sister. "I went to a baking academy but flunked it each time." Her tone lowered. Rain began to tap the glass windows.

"I dropped out and tried to make a living off of… you know." Kayle and Morgana frowned. As her sister she would not allow her sister to be sad. "Say ahhh!" Kayle aimed her spaghetti covered fork at Morgana's mouth.

This made her giggle. She smiled and said, "I'm not a kid anymore." But she took the food in her mouth anyway. The feeling of being fed warmed her up and she was happy again.

"Take some clothes out of the folded pile over there." Kayle stood at her sink. "I'm gonna wash the dishes real quick." Morgana walked over to the pile Kayle was talking about and looked over the clothes.

"This is cute." She took off her current outfit and put on some long sleeve pajamas. _Where are those gosh darn panties!_ Morgana was starting to get slightly frustrated at the lack of panties Kayle possessed. She seemed to rummage endlessly only to find more and more boxers. _Men's boxers?_

"Alright well I'm gonna sleep on the ground. You can sleep on my bed." Morgana turned around. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep on your bed sis?" Kayle tucked herself in on the mattress. "It's fine I've got an extra mattress anyway." She covered her body with a blanket and turned to her side. "G'night sis."

"Goodnight." Morgana walked over to the bedroom and covered herself in Kayle's sheets. She took a deep whiff. _Kayle._ She tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to sleep. Inside her mind she wanted to do something but she couldn't muster up enough strength to do it. She rubbed her face.

 _That's it. I'm going in._ She got out of bed and walked over to Kayle's mattress. She pulled open the sheets and let herself in. _So warm._ She could feel the exchange of body heat warm her up. Kayle woke up.

"Morg?" Kayle turned around to face her. What she saw would change the way she would look at her sister forever. Her face was red and flustered. Morgana pressed her hands against Kayle's round chest.

"You took me into your home. You fed me. And you clothed me. I have no money but there is only one way I can repay you." She leaned in and kissed her sister. Kayle was shocked only for a moment and then accepted her sister's love. Morgana moaned as the passion made her wince.

She glared at her sister erotically as she moved herself on top of her. Her knees hugged tight around Kayle's waist as she stripped off her shirt revealing her pale yet gorgeous body. Her breasts bounced as they were freed from the grip of her bra. Kayle's face was as reddened at the sight of her naked upper body.

"Kayle. I love you not only as a sister, but as a lover as well." Kayle's mind raced and her heart thumped as she heard her own sister say those words. She knew that what she was about to do right now was wrong, but how could she resist her sister's erotic charm.

Without another word Kayle reached behind Morgana and pushed her body down so she could get a taste of her succulent breasts. The raven moaned as the feeling of her nipples being sucked stimulated a pleasure within her never felt before. "Ahh. Sis." As Kayle sucked on one breast she used her hand to grope the other. She cupped her hands below her boob and rubbed upward. Finally after the two had warmed up their lustful desires the two were ready.

Morgana reached under her and slid Kayle's boxers down to free her raging six inch cock. She couldn't help but yelp as the cock sprang out of its position and prodded her right in the ass. "Mmm. Your ass feels so delicious Morg." Kayle said hungrily as she massaged her sister's round ass. Morgana bit her lip as she was hesitant to try anal for the first time.

"Let's just have it here for tonight." She reached under her again to move Kayle's cock. She now rubbed and prodded at entrance of her pussy, the soft flesh of her labia just barely blanketing the top of Kayle's sensitive tip. Kayle groaned at the feeling of being teased by her sister. Morgana enjoyed the sight of seeing her sister suffer from pleasure. She marveled at the sight of Kayle's chest rise and fall as she breathed heavily. The beads of sweat that dotted her gorgeous face made Morgana want to just stay the way they were. But she had a debt to repay to her sister.

Morgana finally gave Kayle her wishes and let her cock penetrate her at last. "Mnn… Ah!" Morgana moaned in agonizing bliss as she felt her sister's length rub at her sensitive inner walls. Kayle also moaned in pleasure as she was finally able to feel her sister's warm wet insides wrap around her needy cock.

At once Kayle began to thrust, moving her hips in a rhythm that left Morgana speechless. The only noises that were in the room was the slapping of flesh against flesh and lustful moans from lustful ladies. Kayle's cock began to throb and twitch as the pressure within her groin began to expand. Morgana screamed and moaned swears as her sister and lover ravaged her pussy. Juices leaked from her vagina and trickled down her leg.

Before long Kayle was already at her limit by the time her sister was on her third orgasm riding her. She was almost at her limit. "Ah Morg! I'm cumming soon!" Attempting to pull out Morg stopped her by quickly pinning her hands above her head. "Sis I can't!" Morg yelled back. "I want it! Give it to me. Unload your holy cum inside my naughty pussy!" Finally Kayle climaxed. Her hips arched upward as almost every muscle in her body tensed. The orgasmic pressure within her groin was finally released as load after load of hot sticky semen filled Morgana's vagina. Morgana orgasmed as well as she felt her cock throb and a foreign warmness fill her insides.

Morgana let Kayle's hands go but she did not move it anyway. Exhausted, Morgana collapses next to her sister and snuggles up her naked body against Kayle's. Both of them lay in each other's embrace letting out sighs of bliss. After much needed cuddling they give each other goodnights and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayle's eyes flutter as she slowly is awoken by the buzzing of her phone alarm. She groans as she slides it to snooze and then falls back into bed. As she lays back down her body feels another body clutching against hers, reminding her of the night she had just experienced. She let out a sigh as she looked beside her to look at her sleeping sister.

 _Was Morg always this pretty when she sleeps?_ Kayle caressed her soft pale face, moving loose strands of hair out of the way to get a good look at her closed eyes. Kayle pecked her sister on her forehead and got out of bed. After properly grooming herself, eating breakfast, and dressing up she left the house to go to work.

About an hour later, the sun is entirely up and light runs through the entire room. Morgana's natural sleeping clock senses the sunlight and wakes her up. She yawns as she sits up on the edge of the bed. As she looks at her pale naked body she is reminded of last night and smiles. "Sure had a great time last night."

She stood up and surveyed Kayle's pile of clothes for a large shirt to wear. "Oh! This'll work fine." She grabbed an unbuttoned red flannel and put it over her. She buttoned the bottom to cover her crotch and two buttons on the top to keep her breasts in. Her midriff however was left unbuttoned. "I look so cute, and sexy." She purred at her reflection and giggled.

It was only around 10 in the morning and Morgana didn't have all that much to do except laze around, nap, or eat. She decided to take it upon herself to be as useful as she could for her sister. After all, she did take her in when she was on the streets. Not only that but Morgana had feelings for her sister, and wanted Kayle to show her more of her love. She got pumped up and went straight to working on the apartment.

Meanwhile at the school, noon had just passed. Class just started and Kayle was lecturing her students on the history of Valoran. After much talking, Kayle had just spotted one of her students wearing attire not suited to the school's dress code. She hesitated for a moment, lustfully staring at her suggestive body.

Most of her students were college graduates, looking for their destiny in the Fields of Justice. Kayle for a long time did a good job at holding her urges in against her female students, but after last night it seemed that nothing else was on her mind but going down on a girl.

The girl she was looking at was a short-haired blonde who was wearing a tank top with short shorts. Most if not all the students didn't mind her attire, but Kayle on the other hand was greatly distracted. "Amanda! Those clothes do not fit in to the school's dress code." She clicked her tongue and begrudgingly acknowledged her teacher. Kayle was satisfied she wouldn't have to see her students like that anymore, but now she was distracted by herself.

Just by taking a look at her student made Kayle's cock become semi-flaccid. She could feel her inner lust burn her groin as her mind was filled with erotic images of her students. She couldn't take it anymore. "Read chapter 14 until the bell rings. By tomorrow I want a summary for both chapter 14 and 15." And just like that she exited the classroom. Her students were slightly confused, but followed her directions.

Kayle hastily walked towards the teacher's lounge. Her cock was now fully erect and it began to bother her. With every step she took the tip of her cock rubbed against the soft fabric of her boxers, trying to push its way out. She got into the lounge and was relieved to see that it was empty. Already undoing her belt she darted to the restroom and locked the door behind her.

"Ahh." She moaned a relieving sigh as her six inch cock was finally free. She leaned her left hand against the wall and used her right hand to jerk herself off. "Hnng… finally…" Her soft silky hands rubbed gently against her hot flesh. Moans of bliss escaped from her mouth and the sounds of her own echo aroused her so. She bit her lip as a way to try and conceal her orgasmic groans, but it did not help.

"That damn blonde!" Kayle's mind was filled once more with her suggestive student. Thoughts of her student giving her a hand job flooded her mind. Her sensations increased with ever pump she gave her now throbbing cock. In her mind her student spoke, "You like that Teach?"

"Hahh!" Kayle moaned loudly as she felt a spike in her orgasm. Drops of cum dripped down and splashed into the water below. "I'm gonna cum!" Thoughts of her student covered in cum blinded her imagination as she came hard. Her eyes were closed as she could almost feel a hand jerk her off and let her cum spray all over their face. "Oh shit!" Her hips bucked forward as her cock was eager to shoot more orgasmic loads into the toilet.

"Hahh fuck… I needed that." She stood their resting, letting her cock go back to its flaccid size. She wiped up her cock and any semen that may have missed its target. She flushed the toilet, zipped up her pants, and left the restroom like nothing had happened.

She scanned the lounge and was reassured with the fact that no one had entered and eavesdropped on her. She regained her composure and walked back to her class. Content with how silent and hardworking they've been since she was gone; she cut the class some slack and canceled their reading of chapter 15. Also she wanted to thank her blonde student Amanda for giving her such a great time in her day dreams.

The final bell rings at last and the students rush to leave school. Kayle packs up her things and drives back home. Morgana, who had been preparing for Kayle to finally arrive, excitedly waited at the door as she hears her car pull up.

Keys click the inside of the lock and the door is opened. "Welcome home!" Morgana hops forward and clings to her sister's body. Kayle is slightly shocked but is happy for her sister's warm and loving welcome. As Kayle hugs back she feels up her waist and notices that she was wearing only a flannel on.

She blushes, "M-Morg! Make yourself decent!" Kayle quickly closes the door to prevent prying eyes. Morg pouted but still held close to her pure sister. "But I did this just for you to notice how cute and sexy I am." She turned on her puppy eyes. Kayle's heart thumped at the sight.

"No no! You look really cute. And the way your flannel just barely covers up your hips, it makes me feel really aroused." Morgana was satisfied to hear that. She smiled and pecked her sister on the lips.

As Morgana moved back to the kitchen area to ready their food, Kayle just stood amazed at how well she cleaned the place up. The floor was spotless, the furniture was cleared of any clutter, and as she opened her drawers her clothes were perfectly folded and organized. "Did…Did you do all this?" Kayle asked astonishingly.

Morgana put down two plates on the table and spoke. "Of course I did. After how you took me off the streets, this isn't even enough to compensate." Kayle was pleased, but I think she knew Morgana was the one who was happiest. "You're my only family left. Whether I see you as my sister, lover, or both." Morgana smiled solemnly at the ground.

Kayle walked up to her, holding both of her hands in hers. "If I had the chance, I would have taken you in years ago." Morgana smiled and felt as if she was about to cry. "We could have left the house together. But at least now we can spend this time together now." Kayle leaned in, waiting for her sister to close the gap.

Morgana quickly moved her lips to Kayle's, and the two kissed passionately. The two went at it for a good couple of minutes, rubbing their hands over each other's backs. Kayle would sometimes softly grind against her sister's hips, giving both soft sensations of pleasure. The two finally broke away. "Dinner first, then we bang." The two girls giggled happily as they went right to the table.

Kayle took First Bite and was amazed at how delicious Morgana's food was. "This is so good!" She stuffed her mouth again with more of the delicious morsel. "I'm glad you like it. It was a little difficult to make with the ingredients you had available, but I made it work." Morgana herself then dug into the food.

"So how was work today?" Morgana asked curiously. Kayle hesitated, but felt that her sister was trustworthy enough to let her speak her free mind. "There was this blonde girl who was a student of mine. She was wearing a small tank top that left her mid riff wide open and her bra straps were showing." Morgana nodded already knowing where this was going. "And she was wearing short shorts. Those things only cover like ten inches of your legs." Morgana smiled.

"Was she hot?" Kayle chuckled. "Of course she was. She has an A in physical education so her body was fit to perfection. Those long legs lured me in to have a closer look. She was so sexy in fact that I had to leave class to," She motioned air quotes. "Relieve myself." Morgana laughed at Kayle's short story.

They quickly cleaned the dishes together and eagerly continued where they left off. Morgana laid down on her back, the only thing keeping her shirt together were three buttons. Kayle stood at the edge of the bed, the tent in her boxers sensing a fertile female right in front of it. Kayle got up onto the bed and slowly crawled toward her sister, maintaining erotic eye contact the whole way.

Morgana couldn't help but be turned on by her hungry sister and bit her lip to try and contain her own urges. Now that Kayle was close Morgana reached for her sister's boxers and pulled them off, her cock sprung up as it was finally free. "Oh dear, it's so big." She smiled.

As Kayle got closer Morgana reached down to feel up her cock making her sister moan slightly. "Mmm… so hard." While her sister rubbed at her nether regions, Kayle began to unbutton Morgana's shirt leaving her entire torso wide open.

"Ah, how embarrassing." She said with a sarcastic tone. "Close your eyes so I don't feel embarrassed." Kayle grinned as she obeyed her orders. But then she took this opportunity to plant a long wet kiss on her sister's lips. The two girls moaned into each other's mouths, both of them trying to make the other get louder.

Kayle's body got closer to Morgana's and they began to cuddle. Kayle's lower body instinctively began to thrust softly into her sister's outer lips, her shaft rubbing up and down. This made Morgana's body slightly tense up, the fingers that combed through Kayle's hair slightly dug into her scalp.

Kayle finally moved her face off her sister and the two were left breathless. "Sis, I want you to swap places with me." Kayle didn't bother asking why and obeyed her sister's command. She now sat at the back of the bed, her head comfortably lying on the pillows. Morgana on the other hand was lying down on her stomach, her face almost drooling as Kayle's cock stood inches before her face.

"I've been dying to get a taste of your cum sis." She flicked the tip of her sister's head with her tongue. Morgana wrapped her delicate hands around Kayle's cock and slowly began to rub up and down halfway up the shaft. While doing so she wrapped her soft wet lips around the upper half of her dick. This combined pleasure made Kayle moan loudly as her cock was deep in warm fleshy territory.

Quickly Morgana began to bob her head up and down while stroking. Morgana moaned as she could feel her sister's meat throb in pleasure. Stroke after stroke she sucked more and more of the tiny drops of cum out of her sister. "Ah shit sis your mouth feels so good!" Kayle said in a lustful tone.

Morgana giggled a moan as she sped up her fellatio to help get her sister to achieve that glorious climax both of them desired. "Hnng… ah!" In response to her oncoming climax Kayle placed her hands on Morgana's head, pushing her down deeper onto her cock. She wanted to savor the awesome feeling of a warm wet mouth surrounding her dick.

Finally Kayle couldn't hold back the burning pressure that was about to explode out of her groin. "C-Cumming!" At that moment Morgana let Kayle push her head down as deep as she could. Kayle's cock burst forth a flood of cum into Morgana's cum-thirsty mouth. Kayle moaned loudly as she could feel as if Morgana's warm wet mouth was milking her dry of all her sperm. Her hips twitched as the rush of orgasm finally subsided and her cock went semi-flaccid.

It took Morgana only a few moments to swallow Kayle's entire load. She wiped her mouth and giggled. "Of all the clients I've served, none of them has ever given me such a rush during a blowjob." Morgana playfully sucked at her sister's cock, making it stand erect once more. "I see you've still got enough energy for another round." Morgana grinned erotically.

Kayle spoke, "I've read into this before. A man can only withstand one orgasm. A futanari like me however can withstand as many orgasms as she wants just like a woman. Even though I have this." She held her cock in her hand.

"But I feel tired, we can fuck tomorrow if you want." Her cock went limp as her eyes began to shut closed. Morgana pouted but cuddled up against her sister anyway. "You promise." She said as she wrapped her arms around her. "Promise." Even though their eyes were both closed, they both knew they were smiling.


End file.
